Information concerning the current status of the vehicle as regards driving dynamics is necessary for the activation of an active restraint system in a motor vehicle, e.g. a reversible belt tensioner system. Several sensors provide status signals for this, which are transferred as input values to a control algorithm. The control algorithm continuously evaluates the input values and decides whether, and possibly in which way, the active restraint system is activated (result of the control algorithm). In particular, the wheel rotation speed, the steering angle of the wheels, the yaw rate, longitudinal acceleration, transverse acceleration and brake activity (e.g. exceeding a particular brake pressure), are taken into consideration as input values.
If one or more of the sensors fail, the corresponding input values can not be transferred to the algorithm. The status as regards driving dynamics can not be determined precisely, or not precisely enough. In such a case, it is not possible to control the active restraint system properly in relation to the vehicle status, i.e. the system is no longer able to function.
It is an object of the invention to increase the reliability against failure of an active restraint system.